


Being Drunk and Petty

by butterfingers69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arguing, Drunkenness, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfingers69/pseuds/butterfingers69
Summary: England and America argue over the past, neither really understanding why the other thinks they way they do. Despite this though, they do love each other. (can be read as romantic or not)





	Being Drunk and Petty

"You think I didn't see the fall coming? I knew long before you became independent that it would fade eventually," England remarked harshly, slamming his drink on the bar.

America almost rolled his eyes, "Well at least I don't use others to get my power."

England gave a soulless, forced chuckle, mumbling something incoherent before speaking up.

"Then what about your cheap outsourced labor? Or that dumb fight over oil you had with Iraq?" England took a drink of his amber liquid and continued, "You cannot be a world power without stepping on other's backs, that is just how it works."

America thought for a moment, watching England sway in his seat. He went back to gazing at his unfinished drink. Focusing on not being mad and making things worse.

"I'm giving other countries jobs, and besides every developed country outsources labor. Also, I'm not even fighting with him anymore, my country has a lot more oil now and Matthew helps out a lot."

"Maybe the reason you fell is because you were mean to people. The power went to your head and you got greedy, but that doesn’t make what you did right," America said, gazing off at nothing in particular.

There was a pause, suddenly he could hear the buzz of the pub they were in, the sound of laughter and drinks. The conversation was most likely over.

"D-do you hate me?" England asked in a weak voice.

_He is probably crying, what a terrible drunk._ America looked at him briefly to indeed confirm he was crying and doing a terrible job at hiding it.

"No, I wouldn't have an alliance with you if I did dummy." England was still crying, drinking as if everything was normal.

He shook his head. "No, no, I mean do you _hate_ me?"

"I never hated you England. I mean, I was very mad at you, but even then, I always... I couldn't hate you if I tried."

America leaned in for a small awkward hug, which England slowly reciprocated.

"Do you hate me?" America asked.

England sniffled, nestling his head in his jacket.

"Of course I do you wanker."

"... You really hate losing, don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I don't know too much about history or politics so I may have gotten something wrong. Also England isn't being totally honest, England didn't know America would separate until after their fight started. He is just being petty, which is a mood.


End file.
